


Look No Hands

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Kinky, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: After intentionally angering Steve because you wanted a punishment you come to regret your decision.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Look No Hands

“You shouldn’t have done that Doll.” Steve folded his arms across his chest and clenched his jaw. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” You bit back the smirk that wanted to come forward, knowing full well that you did know, but that you were not sorry. 

It had been too long since Steve punished you and you were in the mood. You wiggled your hips in anticipation, eager for him to slip you over his knee and deliver the spanking. 

“Those don’t appear that effective lately.” Steve shook his head. “And since you were getting handsy. I don’t think you have the right to use them today.” 

Your excitement started to fade. You knew grabbing Bucky’s shoulder before he left was a no-no. But you assumed the quick squeeze would only result in your rear stinging. 

“No hands? All day?” You glanced at the clock. It was ten in the morning. 

“If it makes it easier on you, I can always bind them.” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“No.” You looked at your hands, imagining what an ache that would cause. “I’ll be good.” 

How were you going to eat or drink? Was Steve going to feed you? That would be pretty hot. Maybe you would enjoy this punishment. 

“I want to watch you make yourself cum.” He sat down on the couch. 

You lit up like a Christmas tree. You were really going to enjoy this, the tingle in your pussy already growing. You moved your hand to touch yourself.

“You do that and I’ll tie your hands behind your back.” Steve laughed. “You want to add another punishment?” 

“Well, how?” You didn’t understand. “Will you help me?” 

You looked down at his crotch. 

“No. You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you will figure it out. But you’ve got a minute to get started.” Steve licked his lips. “Or you really won’t like what’s going to happen next.” 

Make yourself cum without hands. Shit. He wanted you to rub yourself on something. You eyed the arm of the couch and walked over, bending one knee on the cushion and standing on the other until you were pressed against it.

“Very good girl.” Steve winked. “Come on. Get started.” 

You wanted to put your hands on the couch to leverage yourself, but knew that would be a test, so you moved them behind your back and grabbed your wrists. You were wearing a pair of shorts, but the fabric was thin enough and would add to the sensation. 

So you started. Steve watching as you rubbed yourself on the couch. Humping the thing by throwing your hips. 

“Tell me your thoughts princess.” Steve’s voice left no room for hesitation. 

“This is humiliating. I wish you were touching me, or that I could use my hands.” Balancing was hard and you found yourself leaning all the way forward as you ground your clit against the arm.

“But not so humiliating you’re not going to cum right?” Steve tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “Imagine it’s me. That my cock is ramming into you, telling you what a good girl you are as I pinch and stroke your clit.” 

Your eyes rolled back into your head as you shut them, the vision coming to life. 

“Fucking you as hard as you can handle. Grabbing your tit with my other hand and squeezing your nipple. You would like that wouldn’t you Doll?” Steve’s voice was helping you along. “Pounding that pretty pussy, rubbing and teasing you. Pushing you to that release.”

You’d lost any sense of humiliation and started bucking wildly against the couch. Your desperation getting higher and higher. 

“I’m going to cum.” You bit your lip, ready for the release to take you over when hands were on your hips.

You squealed as you were lifted in the air and placed on the floor, your legs spread apart by Steve’s knee. 

“What???” Your clit pulsed with the loss of friction and your head swam with need. 

You realized no hands was not going to be the only punishment. He was edging you. Then you looked down and saw that you were holding on to his arm. 

“I’m going to get the ribbon.” Steve kissed the top of your head. “Hands behind your back the rest of the day. Pout and I’ll make it the rope.” 

With that he left you. Standing there, trying to catch your breath. When he returned you half expected him to start again. But to your surprise, he just tied your hands behind your back.

“Whatever you need help with, you let me know sweetheart.” Once he secured them he went back to the couch and turned on the television. 

You were confused. What was happening? Was it just once? You had planned on doing some laundry, but that was out of the question with no hands. So you sat on the couch. 

“Um, could you give me my earbuds? Play that book I was listening to?” It felt weird asking him to do such an easy task, but Steve grinned and did as you asked. 

So you sat, him watching whatever and you listening. You were lost in the audiobook when Steve tapped your knee and pulled out the headphones. 

“I want another show Doll.” He dipped his chin.

You looked at the clock. It was 11. The last one was an hour ago. You could handle another. You stood up and went to straddle the arm of the couch.

“No.” Steve shook his head. “Find something else.” 

You glanced around the living room. What was there? 

“One minute.” He clapped his hands together. 

There was the footrest. You ran over to it and sat awkwardly on the edge. Then started rocking and rubbing yourself against it. You actually found it easier with your hands behind your back. Knowing that you wouldn’t be cumming made you hesitant to speed up. 

“Don’t disappoint me Doll.” Steve walked over to you. Then he lifted one leg and set his foot right next to you. “I want a performance.” 

You whimpered and started to hump faster. Grinding and dragging your clit against the leather. 

“If you had been my good girl I had planned on spending the day eating your pussy.” He tapped his foot. “I was going to spoil you rotten. Go down on you for at least an hour at a time. I wanted to feel your hands in my hair as I lapped you up. Would you have liked that?” 

“Yes.” You whined at the image. 

“But you wanted a punishment.” Steve leaned down and you looked up at him. “Didn’t you? You thought you were in control. That you should decide when you get some discipline?” 

“Yes.” You started moving your hips faster, almost forgetting that the end was never coming. “I’m going to cum.” 

In a split second you were standing again. Steve knocking your legs apart and squeezing your hair. Your clit throbbed and ached while your thighs shook. You could smell your arousal, making you even more desperate.

“Alright. You want your book back in?” Steve playfully slapped your ass as he walked back to the couch. 

Your mouth hung open as you nodded your head. Unsure that the spread out edging was going to be better than the constant sessions you were used to. 

The ear buds were back in and you were on the couch, but you weren’t paying any attention. All you were doing was scanning the room for different items you could rub yourself against. There was the edge of the table. The chair. The floor lamp? Could that work? You squeezed your thighs together as you got hot again thinking about it. This was going to be a long day. 

By four o’clock everything burned when he lifted you off of the planter. Desperate for the release.

“I’m sorry.” You buried your head in his chest as he held you. “I won’t do that again. Please let me cum?”

“I’m sorry, too Doll.” Steve rubbed your back. “But you did this to yourself. Come on let’s get you some dinner.” 

~~

By the time seven o’clock rolled around all you were doing was watching the clock. Crying and cringing at the thought of the hour hitting.

“Please Steve. I am so sorry. Please. Let me cum this time. I’ll never touch Bucky again. I’ll never touch anything again. You can cut off my hands, just please let me cum?” You turned to look at him. 

“I guess that means it’s time for my favorite show today.” He smiled at you and gave a wink. “Thanks for reminding me. I wasn’t even paying attention to the clock.” 

You bit back the sob and nodded your head, your legs shaking. This time you went over to the kitchen chair. Positioning yourself so you could rub against the seat, head on the back. Your clit was so sensitive and needy for the pressure you no longer cared what item you were going to be rubbing against. 

“You’re a mess Doll.” Steve put his hands on the back of the chair. “I don’t even need to coax you into this anymore. Look at you, humping the furniture. I think you’ve fucked our entire apartment today.”

It was true. And you didn’t care. You were grinding yourself against the edge, needing to cum. Hoping to cum. 

“Please Steve. Please. I’m so close.” You were.

You’d been so wound up all day that you only needed about two more thrusts. But hands were on your hips again. 

“Nooo!” You cried out, falling forward, Steve supporting you around the waist as you started to cry. “No more. Please! Please!”

“Shhhh.” Steve held you close. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet Doll. Besides, this is what you wanted right? To be punished?”

You reluctantly nodded your head, unable to believe how stupid that had been. 

“Well then you should thank me.” Steve stroked your back. “For giving you what you wanted?” 

“Thank you.” Your head was swimming, the entire apartment smelled like your juices and all you could think about was cumming. 

“You’re welcome.” Steve walked you back over to the couch. “I think some new show came out on Netflix. Let’s stay up all night and binge watch it. Huh?” 

You nodded your head as your legs started to shake. There was a chance this was far from over.


End file.
